Pañales
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Adrien cuidando a su hijo..


Pañales  
Adrien Agres en su tiempo fue uno de las protectores de París y modelo adolescente.  
El junto a su Lady salvaron a París, no al mundo innumerables veces.  
El era valiente, astuto, un dolor de cabeza para los villanos y en ocasiones para su Lady.  
Pero hoy se enfrentaba con un desafío unico: cuidar a su hijo.

.  
Ahí estaba él, frente a su cama, con los brazos cruzados y mirando con nervios al pequeño bulto que se quejaba moviendo sus bracitos. Causándole un tic en el ojo derecho.  
Marinette había tenido que ir al médico ya que se había acabado su cuarentena y tenía que ser revisada por la especialista y le había pedido que se quedara con su bebé de apenas un mes y días.  
Claro, ¿qué difícil podía ser? Se había dicho con ese aire de "yo todo lo puedo" que lo caracterizaba cuando era Cat Noir y la chica se había retirado dudosa pero sabía que iba y venía a lo máximo estarían solos dos horas.  
Volvió a mirar a su hijo.  
—¿Qué pasa pequeño?  
Preguntó acercándose a él. El niño instantáneamente, como si fuera magia buscó la voz de su padre con la cabecita.  
-¡Aquí estoy!  
Se arrimó y acercó sus dedos índices a las manitas del bebé quien rápidamente apresó los dedos.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
Preguntó nuevamente.  
\- Hambre no creo que tengas, tu mamá te dio una buena ración de leche antes de irse…  
Frunció el ceño.  
-Aunque quien como tú que puedes comer desde ese sitio.  
El niño volvió a soltar un quejido.  
-¡Ok, no me meto con tu comida!  
Le dijo tratando de recuperar sus dedos.  
-¡Eres todo un Agres!  
Protestó aún tratando de liberarse del pequeño amarre.  
Cuando lo consiguió, comprobó lo potente que eran los pulmones de su hijo.  
-¡Ya, ya!  
Le acercó los dedos una vez más pero el pequeño los rechazó.  
-¡Ahora te salió el carácter de tu madre!  
Recordo el humor de su mujer cuando el la desobecia.  
-Veamos, hambre no. Aire, tampoco. Marinette se los sacó.  
Se cruzó de brazos para pensar que otra cosa podría ser. Su querido y perezosos kwami que lo observaba desde un rincón de la cama señaló la pañalera que colgaba de la pared mientras comia queso.  
—¿Pañal? —miró a su compañero y luego al bebe.  
-¿Eso es?  
Rodeó la cama hasta llegar a la pañalera. Tomó un pañal entre las manos y se acercó de nuevo a su hijo.  
-A ver.  
Y claro, le quitó la panty de tela blanca y el pañal estaba lleno.  
-Al menos tiene buenos riñones... en serio Marinette saco más tus genes que los mios.  
Comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Observó cómo quitar el pañal sucio. Levantó las amarras y éste se abrió.  
-Ehhh no es tan difícil.  
Puso al niño de costado para poder quitar el pañal y lo dejó a un lado.  
-Si no me equivoco, Marinette le pone talco…  
Buscó la talquera y volvió a su hijo que chupaba encantado un trozo de tela del cojín.  
-¡No!  
Se lo quitó y el bebé comenzó a llorar una vez más.  
-¡Ya!  
Protestó moviendo los brazos, olvidándose completamente que tenía la talquera en las manos. El polvo blanco invadió todo y el muchacho agitó los brazos para poder ver al niño que ahora soltaba todo su pipi en la cama.  
-¡Ok, hoy te quedaras huérfano de padre!  
Sufrió tratando de liberar sus ojos del talco.  
-¡Pongamos esto para que no te dé frío!  
Puso el pañal en la espalda del bebé abriéndolo y luego buscó las amarras, no las veía.  
-¿Y las amarras adhesivas?  
Inclinó la cabeza y buscó el pañal usado, dándose cuenta de donde estaban.  
-Ahhh aquí.  
Las encontró y las despegó para ajustarlas a la pancita del niño.  
-¡Ok!  
Lo tomó en brazos y el pañal resbaló.  
-Ops… parece que lo puse muy suelto.  
Volvió a ajustarlo y luego puso una vez más las pantys de tela, el bebé sonrió causando una enorme sonrisa en los labios de su papá.  
Tomó en brazos a su bebé y lo observó admirando la magia de la vida.  
Cuando su Lady regresó del doctor, el tenía al niño en la cuna dormido.  
—¿Cómo se portó?  
Preguntó la mamá acercándose a la cuna.  
—¡Como el papá!  
afirmó con una sonrisa.  
—Eso quiere decir que te causo problemas, ¿Verdad?  
Inquirió con una sonrisa ladeada y una ceja arqueada.  
—Eres cruel.  
Gruñó entre dientes.  
-¿Qué te dijo el doctor?  
—Mmm.  
Se acercó a su marido con una sonrisa y cruzó sus brazos en la nuca del chico.  
—Me dijo que ya no habría problemas en recuperar el acción…  
—Eso me agrada mucho…  
Acercó su rostro de manera seductora a la chica la cual tenia la mirada en otro lado.  
-Tu y yo a la cama ahora, merezco un premio por no quemar nada esta vez.  
La chica le sonrió y le puso su dedo en el pecho.  
-Pero tienes sábanas que lavar gatito.  
Adrien volteo y vio a lo que se refería su mujer.  
-Entonces...¿Al terminar?  
-Ya veremos gatito.  
Dice mientras se retira dejando a un ilusionado Adrien.  
-Y mas te vale no quemar nada o dormirás un mes en el sofa.  
Y así Marinette tubo que comprar una nueva lavadora mientras que Adrien dormio un mes en el sofa.  
Fin.

.

Otro fic por mi asesinato anterior.  
Me disculpo por hacer sufrir siempre a Adrien es que me divierte.  
Gracias por leer y muchas gracias por comentar.  
Volveré. 


End file.
